


Flowers

by kafrickinboom



Series: Voltron WLW Month [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Courtship, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flowers, Fluff, Literally it's just Pidge and Allura but everyone else is mentioned, Pre-Relationship, VLD WLW Month, Voltron WLW Month 2017, aged-up Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: She reaches out a finger, tracing the edges of one petal, tracing back to a small card hidden in the center. Immediately, Pidge is surrounded byAllura.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I personally hc Pidge as nonbinary, BUT for the nature of this month's challenge, any fic with them as part of the main ship will be switched to she/her. WLW represent ❤ 

Pidge stops short when she enters the techlab, her brows creasing confusedly as she looks around the empty room for an answer to why there are  _ flowers _ on her desk. 

They’re beautiful. A symphony of vibrant shades of purple - violet and magenta and lilac and a few as deep as an eggplant, the flowers’ shape is reminiscent of lilies back on Earth, speckled with flecks of iridescent cream. The pistils are a opalescent blue that instantly remind Pidge of Allura’s eyes. She steps forward as she observes them. They’re- Are they  _ breathing? _ She watches incredulously, wondrously, intrigued as the petals gently, fluidly rise and fall to a hypnotizing rhythm Pidge can’t hear.

She reaches out a finger, tracing the edges of one petal, tracing back to a small card hidden in the center. Immediately, Pidge is surrounded by  _ Allura. _

Each time the princess has come within a foot of Pidge, this  _ exact _ scent has cascaded over her senses, flowery and rich with something that edged on clove. It’s sweet and heavy and has always made Pidge a little weak in the knees. Hell, just  _ being around _ Allura made her weak in the knees (not that she’d  _ ever _ tell anyone that fact).

Allura is not only the most beautiful person Pidge has ever encountered with her pearl-white hair and piercingly bright blue-pink eyes in contrast with her supple, umber skin, she’s also strong and intense and attentive and loyal and altruistic to a fault. She’s one of two Alteans left in the entire galaxy and the weight of that fact as never dragged her so far down that she couldn’t move forward. She can be headstrong and stubborn, but Pidge has always found in endearing because it comes from a place of genuine care. She’s a natural leader, and isn’t afraid to stand up for what she believes is right. 

She’s also shown interest in Pidge’s inventions and can keep up with almost all of Pidge’s “nerd talk,” as Lance calls it. Honestly, Allura is about as close to perfect as Pidge can imagine, and the subsequent crush that’s bloomed into a feeling Pidge doesn’t want to acknowledge has done nothing but make her sad.

She’s just a tech nerd, barely considered an adult even by Earth standards, boyish and petty and a smartass in the highest. She doesn’t really have a lot of tact, and her filter is shot, and her sarcasm has always been more unwittingly hurtful than funny. Too many times has her jokes been faced with winces or barely concealed stung expressions, or worse, disappointment from Shiro AKA Space Dad and Allura AKA She’ll Never Have Feelings For Me. 

Pidge isn’t exactly what most would call “a catch,” so she  _ gets it. _ She gets why her crush on the princess will never be returned, but as she looks at these beautiful lily-like flowers swaying in the breezeless air, she can’t help but  _ hope _ these are from Allura.

She swallows around the lump building in her throat as she opens the card.  _ To the most beautiful girl with whom I have ever had the pleasure of spending time with. _

That...sounds extremely formal. The only person who speaks like that is Allura, but that can’t be right. And clearly, Allura is arguably the most beautiful girl in existence, so maybe these flowers were meant for her? That made no sense since it was specifically placed on Pidge’s desk. Her brows furrow as she tries to figure it out.

It has to be one of the guys playing a prank on her, right? But who and, better yet,  _ why? _

Lance immediately comes to mind. He’d  _ definitely _ be the most likely culprit to play a prank on her, but...as soon as the thought enters her mind, she dismisses it. Lance is a jackass, but he’s not actually stupid. He would know that she’d kick his ass for messing with her like this. He’s the only other one (as far as she knows) who knows exactly what the princess smells like. Beyond that, finding the exact flower that would produce such a scent, harvesting it, potting it and changing his chicken scratch handwriting to whatever this loopy script is seems a bit excessive for his tastes. He’s more likely to invest in a whoopee cushion for a quick laugh. So…not Lance. Next.

Hunk? He’s the next most likely to prank her, but his M.O. is more likely to follow a line of things he’s good at- food and being a pickpocket. He’s more likely to give her cookies that taste like ass while teasing her about shit he’d found in her journal to her face rather than pulling out this elaborate rouse.

It’s probably not Keith. His head as been too far up his ass trying to end this rivalry (re: trying to impress the daylights out of Lance) to put any energy into a prank like this. Also, Keith is intense, blunt and a little too observant, but he’s not  _ cruel. _ He’s known about her unfortunate, little (massive) crush on Allura for weeks now and hasn’t said anything at all. He’s been there for a good, old fashioned bro hug and once, memorably, a pretty deep heart-to-heart about the hopelessness of their crushes. He wouldn’t do this to her.

Shiro is an immediate no. Pidge loves him to death, but really...the guy could stand to loosen up. The weight that Allura never lets drag her down seems to have settled on Shiro’s shoulders instead. He takes too much on himself, puts too much blame on his shoulders, has mentally aged himself up from his 26 years to hovering around 65. He’s too mature, too stoic, too dad-like. As much as Pidge is grateful this isn’t from him, she hopes he can learn to live a little.

She shakes off the melancholy creeping in as she thinks about the last two possible culprits.

...Coran? Nah. He’s more likely to “accidentally” fling food goo on you and whistle obviously as he innocently smiles with the damn spoon in his hand. Ridiculous, but lovable. Also, not the person to leave these flowers.

That leaves Allura.

Pidge’s heart beat in triple time at the thought at Allura  _ could _ have left these flowers for her, but she forces herself to chill. Allura must have heard Pidge crying about Matt the other day and felt bad enough to leave flowers to cheer her up. Or she found out about Pidge’s embarrassing crush and...she doesn’t know? Sent flowers to gently turn her down?

But then that wouldn’t account for the card. Pidge knows she’s probably being willfully blind and stupid right about now, but there’s no way her feelings could actually be requited. 

_...Right? _

She needs some answers. Now.

\---

Okay, so maybe she avoids everyone, working on her inventions and upgrades for her Lion, waiting until Allura is most likely to be alone to bring it up. She isn’t really trying to have an audience to what will undoubtedly be an awkward conversation.

Just around midnight, she grabs the potted bouquet and heads down the corridor leading to Allura’s room. She swallows thickly, fighting the urge to flee with each step she takes. It’s a crawling feeling that settles heavily in her gut- what if she’s wrong?

Pidge isn’t used to being wrong, but most of the time it’s tech specs and algorithms and science and math shit that she’s dealing with. She can make educated guesses in terms of other people’s feelings, but none of it has ever been directed at her, and the fact that  _ she _ might be the object of someone’s affection, and that someone is someone she’s been pining over since falling out of a cryo pod  _ over eight months ago, _ kind of throws Pidge for a loop. 

Still, with the apprehension comes excitement. This could be it.  _ This could be it. _ Pidge might finally know what it’s like to run her fingers through Allura’s lustrous hair. She might get to know every curve of Allura’s body. She might get to hear what it sounds like to have Allura gasp-  _ No. _ Pidge needs to stop getting ahead of herself. This might just be one big misunderstanding.

It’s not until she’s at Allura’s door, in the middle of knocking, that she realizes she has no idea what to say. 

When the door opens with a soft hiss, Allura doesn’t look surprised to see Pidge, but Pidge is certainly surprised by Allura. 

The Altean is fitted in a simple, spaghetti-strapped nightgown that barely reaches her knee. The sides are cut out so that there’s a tease of Allura’s toned obliques on display. Her arms are bare, and Pidge isn’t sure she’s ever seen so much of Allura’s skin. It does nothing to quell the furious blush suffusing Pidge’s face. When Pidge’s wide eyes lift to Allura’s face, she feels like she can’t breathe. Allura’s hair is completely down, no hair tie to pull the front sections out of her face, but one solitary purple flower is tucked atop one elf-life ear, and Pidge thanks the cosmos that she’s still clutching the potted flowers or she would have given into the temptation to brush the strands back. 

Allura looks expectant, her lips trembling in what could either be laughter or barely contained excitement. She leans against the door, crossing her arms casually, and Pidge swallows thickly, forcing her eyes not to dip to the gentle swell of Allura’s décolletage. Allura takes pity on her after a few moments but not before biting her lip in consideration.

“I see you have received my flowers.” Allura starts with a small smile and Pidge’s brows creep up to hide behind the hair in her face.  When she doesn’t say anything for a moment, Allura’s finger trail over a petal, a mimicry of Pidge’s earlier path. “They remind me so much of flowers back on Altea. They were smaller, and the pistils were golden, and they smelled much different, but...they  _ look _ so much like them.”

“So it  _ was _ you,” Pidge blurts out disbelievingly, ignoring the blooming affection in her chest. 

Allura tilts her head, mirroring Pidge’s incredulity. “Well, of course. Is there someone else I should worry about?”

“No! No, it’s just- Wait. ‘Worry about?’ What in the everloving Quiznak would you have to worry about?”

“Well, you. Or rather, that you had someone else courting you,” Allura states with a shrug like it’s nothing in the world to throw caution to the wind.

If it wasn’t for Allura’s quicker reflexes, Pidge is pretty sure her flowers would have fallen to nothing but a pile of shards, petals and broken stems. She looks up at Allura in surprise.

_ “You. _ Want to court  _ me?” _ Pidge says breathlessly as she points from Allura to herself, watching from the doorway as the princess puts the pot on a table at the end of her bed. Pidge shuffles nervously as Allura saunters up to her, eyes dragging over Pidge’s body like it’s a physical thing with smirk that makes Pidge’s heart trip over itself, tucking her hair behind one ear, and Pidge is immediately drawn to how  _ cute _ they are, immediately wonders what Allura would do if she nibbled the tip.  _ Jesus, Pidge, quit being a fuckboy...fuckgirl? _

Pidge snaps out of it as she realizes that Allura isn’t going to stop until she’s inches away from her. Allura is over a full head taller, and she tilts her head down, while tapping a finger beneath Pidge’s chin to tilt up to meet her eyes. Her smirk grows to a bright smile. “Yes, Pidge.  _ Katie.” _ (Pidge does  _ not _ gasp. Shut up.) “I want to court you. Will you allow me to do so?”

Pidge’s glasses have fallen to the end of her nose, and her eyes are as wide as moons as the overwhelming wave of happiness crashes over her, tugging at the corner of her lips until she’s smiling  _ like a fucking goof. _ She has so many questions. When did Allura decide she wants to court her?  _ Why _ does Allura want to court her? Who told Allura her real name? Is this going to affect the dynamic of the team? What does Altean courting entail? (She really doesn’t want to fuck this up.) Can she kiss Allura now? 

“I…  _ Yes.” _

Apparently that’s the answer to that last question as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering expanding this one. What do you think?
> 
> Next up: f!Sheith, "First Date"


End file.
